


If I fuck you, will you lose the attitude?

by MissSansLee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom Sebastian, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Top Sebastian, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSansLee/pseuds/MissSansLee
Summary: Basically Seb and Reader are both in bad moods and find each other stress fucking in the living room.Enjoy!-S





	If I fuck you, will you lose the attitude?

I want to be in a bad mood, like completely pissed off for whatever reason and Seb to come home from a long day at work. I'm not in the mood to talk, to cook, to do anything. Sebastian is not having it, also in a bad mood. 

"What is your problem?" He's towering over me, eyebrows pinched together and venom in his tone. 

"Fuck off!" I don't mean it, but he doesn't know that. He steps forward, backing me into the wall of the living room. Seb's hips press me into the wall, one arm keeps me caged in. His hand darts out and grabs my neck lightly, tilting my chin up to look at him. He's FURIOUS. His blue eyes are glaring hard into mine. I can feel him getting hard in his pants and I can't help but press into them gently. 

He doesn't give me time to answer before he bites my neck hard. My back arches off the wall a little more as a breathy moan pushes past my lips. 

He leans down to my ear. "Is that it? If I fuck you will you lose your attitude?" 

He doesn't give me time to answer before he bites my neck hard. My back arches off the wall a little more as a breathy moan pushes past my lips. 

Sebastian doesn't waste any time in picking me up and pressing an angry kiss to my lips. My legs wrap around his waste and my hands tangle in his hair tugging him impossibly close. He lifts my shirt quickly, pulling it over my head and throwing it somewhere. After that it's barely any time before we're naked. 

Seb bends me over the arm of the couch, pressing into me with one swift motion. He doesn't give me time to adjust,he just starts thrusting. His hips meet mine with quick, loud slaps. I'm moaning so loud I think I might get a noise complaint. He reaches forward and grabs a handful of my hair, yanking me upright. He pulls out and lifts me up again, slamming me into the wall. He's in me again and I can feel that coil tightening in my stomach. 

"I'm close." It's caught between a moan and a gasp. He groans into my shoulder, picking up speed. His fingers grip my hips so hard they might bruise. Seb sucks marks into my neck and chest, slamming into me. My head is swimming with pleasure when I feel that coil snap. My head falls back again the wall as I clench around him. He moans loudly, but he doesn't stop. His hips snap up into mine, chasing his orgasm. 

I just take it. My fingers are Tangled in his hair and I lean forward to kiss him again. His tongue immediately pushes into my mouth. 

It's fast. It's dominating. It's filthy.

I reach between us, using my middle finger to circle my clit but he grabs my hand away and pins it to the wall. The rough pads of his fingers quickly take over and it's all so much. His hand abandons my clit and he slams into me a few more time before he shutters, an animalistic growl leaves him and his eyes squeeze shut. 

"fuck," We gasp together. 

"Better?"

"Better."


End file.
